Rook
Reminder: This page is being Preserved by The Great Avv, since the User T42 was Blocked. But all the credits goes to him, Thanks for your Attention! A young juvenile Monster born and raised in Snowdin, Rook is considered by most of the community as an obnoxious rabble rouser, prone to picking fights with other children and vandalizing private property. However, the community as a whole holds some level of love for the aggressive and overambitious little Monster, for he has very much been raised by the community as a whole ever since his parents were tragically killed in an avalanche several years prior to the events of Frisk's journey. As of late, Rook has become a rabid fan of the 'Great' Papyrus, considering the flamboyant skeleton his idol for his supposed greatness. So strong is this zealous fanfare that Rook would do anything to join the Royal Guard alongside Papyrus and act as his apprentice. However, in spite of Rook's usual straightforward bravado and fearless attitude, he is utterly petrified of ever directly approaching his idol, and in spite of desperately wanting to serve by Papyrus' side, has never worked up the force of will to speak to him face to face. However, when Rook heard tell of a human in Snowdin, he saw his opportunity - if he took the Humans SOUL and offered it to Papyrus, surely he would win over his idol and join him within the ranks of the Royal Guard! Appearance Rook is a strange breed of Monster to be sure, appearing like a castle tower complete with a battlement at the top of his head. From his sides and bottom sprout a pairs of sturdy arms and legs, ending in rather large fists and feet. His face consists of a single slot from which both of his bright blue eyes peer out, and he apparently eats by cramming food and drink down the space between his eyes where presumably his mouth resides, somewhere hidden within the rocky shell of his body. His rotund form is usually garbed in his signature scarf, mittens, and galoshes, however he also has a special "Super Cool" outfit he intends to wear should he ever become Papyrus' protégé, which consists of extra large pair of spiked pauldrons and gaudy shades. Underneath his carefully maintained rocky shell is a strong body covered head to toe in thick, soft, bright white fur. (Black in Underfell for obvious reasons) Monsters of Rooks subspecies find small stones as children and lick them to glue them to their fluffy forms, creating an armored shell that they add to and reconfigure as they grow. Personality Though often behaving like a flamboyant brute and pretentious delinquent, Rook aspires to one day be worthy of both respect and admiration, and his ambition stretches as far as becoming a member of the Royal Guard. Of course such hopes and dreams are clearly influenced by Rook's personal hero and idol, the "Great" Papyrus. Such a fascination with the skeleton sentry came about when Rook was still rather young, living alone in his small wooden shack deep in Snowdin forest. Orphaned at a young age and turning to delinquency and hooliganism, Rook was reputed as a ruffian who regularly ambushed and robbed monsters who strayed into his territory. Brutish and cold hearted, many monsters today shudder to imagine what Rook would have become were it not for a chance meeting with greatness. Rook had just gotten done stealing from one of the guard outposts, stuffing his face with dog biscuits, when he slipped on a ledge and was left dangling on a cliff-side. His grip slipping and strength failing him due to his heavy body, Rook would surely have perished in much the same way as his parents were it not for a passing Papyrus. Springing into action, the daring skeleton, with much effort, managed to haul the young monster from the precipice. After a good natured lecture on the dangers of eating and cliff walking, the Great Papyrus left Rook starstruck. Such valor, such bravery, such poise! On that day Rook's life took a change for the better. Reforging himself as a noble knight errant as opposed to a hoodlum, Rook set off on a quest to become the greatest warrior in all the Underground to both aspire to the same level of greatness as his hero and hopefully garner enough fame for the Great Papyrus to take him under his wing as a disciple. Such a change in trajectory saw much of Rooks previous ill behavior utterly erased, no longer mugging passersby for GP, but instead challenging them to good natured sparring matches or preforming daring feats for coin. Rather than lazing about for hours doing nothing but playing video games and hawking lugies, Rook begin training day and night, honing his swordsmanship to impressive levels and improving his already sturdy physique. However, not all of Rooks old bullying behavior was lost, as he still rather freely pushes around other monsters and is more often than not just as much of a public menace as he was back then with his endless loud bardic ballads and constant graffiti art of Papyrus he leaves scattered about the town. (most of which is diligently dealt with as fast as it shows up) Regardless of his boorish bravado, most natives of Snowdin see Rook as a good kid at heart, striving to make something of himself in spite of the hand life has dealt him, and so are usually sympathetic to his shenanigans. Rook himself is also, at his core, a noble person, standing for virtues of bravery and self reliance. Thus it can be said that while the young monster lacks guidance, he himself is more often than not on the right path, even if that path is less than well traveled. In spite of his overwhelming self confidence however, Rook often feels out of place and alone. While most would chalk this up to him being an orphan, the truth runs far deeper. By some strange cosmic glitch in the timelines, Rook does indeed not belong. Many timelines have no hint of the little Monster, nore his fabled parents. As if cosmically misbegotten, Rook's actions are greatly influenced by his crippling fear of being alone and useless, the darkness in his SOUL driving him on to be something, anything of worth. Relations Papyrus Rook has been a fanatic fan of the Great Papyrus ever since the self-absorbed skeleton saved his life, and has thus strives every day to be all he can be in order to garner the attention and approval of his idol. In Rook's eyes, all are second to the glory of the Great Papyrus, even King Asgore himself! In Rook's wildest dreams, he and Papyrus stride out of the Underground, side by side, and conquer the humans more or less single handedly while Undyne does something stupid like trip and sprain her ankle and Monster Kid weeps because he will never be as epic as Rook or Papyrus. However, Rook is also deathly afraid of disappointing Papyrus, so much so that he cannot muster the courage to even be in his field of view without having accomplished something truly worthy of the Great Papyrus' praise. Undyne Rook is supremely jealous of the bond Papyrus and Undyne share, and would do anything to prove himself as a superior companion and warrior in every regard. When training, Rook often uses methods he has observed from spying on Undyne in her own exercises, usually taking her already insane standards and increasing them two fold so as to always be a step above her. However, contrary to the young monster's delusions, he is hardly Undyne's equal, though he may very well reach a point where that is indeed possible if he continues at the rate of harsh training he endures daily. Monster Kid Rook has a stern belief that every Monster's worth is measured only by their toughness and the "coolness" of their actions. Therefore, Rook considers the weak and often clumsy Monster Kid as the lamest living being he has ever seen. Thus he freely torments and degrades Monster Kid, holding that it is his right to do so as the stronger monster. Monster Kid meanwhile is too good natured to resist in any effective capacity, and considers Rook little more than a heartless bully. However, in the rare event that Rook ever takes his mean words too far or underestimates the power of one of his light punches, he is always quick to console Monster Kid with a Nice Cream and a defeated apology. (or Sans will step in and force such an apology) Sans Though not nearly as lauded as the Great Papyrus, Rook gives Sans a great deal of respect due to both his relation to Papyrus and his station as a sentry. Though it is not often, Sans is usually the one who reigns in Rooks shenanigans, setting Rook straight when he strays too far from the righteous path. In general, Sans considers Rook to be a good kid, certainly keeping things in sleepy Snowin entertaining. Nice Cream Man Rook holds the Nice Cream Man with a level of reverent awe unlike that given to any save Papyrus himself, always addressing him in an overly polite tone and freely showering him with GP in return for the most coveted Nice Cream. In return, Nice Cream Man is rather fond of the little well spoken ruffian, though worries occasionally that the orphan may consume more than the healthy amount of Nice Cream. RG01 and RG02 Rook's closest companions and part time personal trainers, RG01 and RG02 have known Rook for years now as their "Little Bro" or as the "Lil Dude", always taking some time out of their daily patrols to hang out with the rambunctious orphan from Snowdin. The pair originally encountered Rook when he had traveled to Hotland to train, seeing the flaming environment as a good spot to further push himself as a warrior. Unfortunantly, all of Rooks precious rations melted, and the heat quickly got to him. By the time RG01 and RG02 had stumbled across Rook, he had already collapsed from heat exhaustion. Muffet Equipment Wooden Sword Crafted from a hundred year old Snowdin pine, Rook's Wooden Sword was gifted to him by his parents on his birthday, one week before their tragic death. A sturdy weapon, the Wooden Sword is more than capable of dishing out a brutal clobbering. The True Sword (Genocide Run) The sword of Rook's long deceased father, the famous Royal Guard Lord Knight, the True Sword rests within its sheath that is the Wooden Sword. Reputed to have been forged from a fallen star and imbued with power magical properties by Rook's mother, the Great Mage Bishop, the True Sword is a one of a kind weapon. Rook has long since feared to draw it however, for his father warned that a blade should only ever be brandished with intent to kill, and as boastful as Rook is, he is uncertain if he has the heart to take a life. Tropical Axe While not ideally a weapon, Rook still enjoys his small electric ukulele, with which he composes righteous ballads in the name of the Great Papyrus. So powerful and moving are his lyrics and mastery of the strings that most residents of Snowdin have developed a trademark cringe they display whenever he begins to play. Ice Shurikens Fashioned in an attempt to make Undyne jealous and win Papyrus' admiration, Rook spends hours crafting these sharp and swift projectiles, ideal for human hunting... or fishing. Glorious Scarf Fashioned from scraps of fabric in the spitting image of Papyrus' own scarf, Rook's Glorious Scarf is his most treasured possession next to his mighty Wooden Sword. What truly makes the Glorious Scarf so glorious is not only its near identical shape to Papyrus' own, but also the fact that it has a scrap from one of Papyrus' old scarfs woven into it, making it, at least in Rooks eyes, the most sacred object he owns. Mittens of Righteous Beatdown Modeled after the Great Papyrus' own mighty mittens, Rook's Mittens of Righteous Beatdown are improved somewhat due to the plastic spikes he super glued to the knuckles for added intimidation value. Said spikes are also pretty darn painful to get smacked by. Galoshes of Butt-Kicking A pair of rubber boots almost identical to Papyrus' own, Rook's rightly feared Galoshes of Butt-Kicking are heavily stylized, with the left bearing masterfully done Sharpie art depicting a skull and crossbones and the words "Ye Head Here!", while the right is covered in tally marks, each supposedly representing a "Rear thoroughly trounced!" It should also be noted that plastic spikes similar to those that adorn the knuckles of the Mittens of Righteous Beatdown are also present on the tip of the Galoshes of Butt-Kicking. Blue Attack Having studied Papyrus' special technique for years, Rook is also capable of turning his opponent's SOUL blue and flinging it about the Bullet Box. However, he is not as practiced as Papyrus or Sans, and therefore can only manage it in short but dangerous bursts and is often an attack of last resort. Timeline Interactions Voidborn Rook Underfell Unlike his main timeline self, Underfell Rook is a pure bully and brute as opposed to a misguided youth with a good heart, and was brave enough to approach Papyrus. Underfell Rook practically worships Papyrus as a god, but for the fact that Papyrus is actually a powerful Monster who has demonstrated his superiority time and time again. Their meeting has also changed, with Papyrus merely scorning Rook for being weak as he dangled over the precipice, which goaded him to finally haul himself up. Underfell Rook is Papyrus' most loyal minion aside from Sans, and Papyrus regularly utilizes him as an enforcer to keep the citizens of Snowdin in line. Depending on the Underfell Timeline, Underfell Rook will assassinate Undyne with his Real Sword, stabbing her in the back while she faces down Papyrus during a rebellion of Rooks own design. Terrified of what he has ultimately made Rook into, but equally afraid of the reaction the ruthless monster would have if he failed to meet his expectations, Papyrus went along with Rooks revolution (started in Papyrus' name) and would eventually become Emperor Papyrus, Supreme Overlord of all Monsterdom. Though far beyond Papyrus' initial ambitions, the cunning skeleton was not overly concerned with his sudden elevation of status. He would reward Rook for his loyalty by making him both Count of Snowdin and granting him the office of Royal Assassin, the Emperor's own right hand. Outertale "Bwhahahaha! Human! Doth thee not know who thou art standing before? I am the Glorious Rook! Prime Bounty Hunter of Planet Underground!" ''-Outertale Rook ambushes Frisk Considerably more formal and yet cruder than all the other timeline incarnations, Outertale Rook grew up far more isolated than any of his other timeline selves, and thus is markedly more independent. Having never been saved by Papyrus as Outertale Rook has his father's Jetpack and thus easily saved himself from that fated slip, Rook has taken instead to fashioning himself as his own breed of warrior. Thus, Rook never truly learned about, nor overly cared, about gallantry or nobility, instead caring only for his own profit and eighteen meals a day. (with snacks in between of course) Thus, while Outertale Rook is more flamboyant, as he has developed his own persona, he is much more base in their motivations. To this end, Outertale Rook has become a self styled "Bounty Hunter", hoping that should he secure a Human, Star Emperor Asgore will pay handsomely for their soul. To this end, Rook is equipped with a wider range of weaponry, having secured more funds through his mercenary lifestyle, and comes armed with both his fathers Laser Sword as well as his all important Jetpack and Electro-Shurikens. Underswap ''"Oh dear, Monster Kid, please do be careful up there! We could get in big trouble for this! Em, why don't ye just come down from that statue and I bake us a few dozen cinnamon buns?" -'' Underswap Rook timidly tries to convince Underswap Monster Kid to abandon his attempt at defacing a statue Underswap Rook is a massive fan of Sans as opposed the lazy Underswap Papyrus, and thus dawns an identical scarf, shoulder pads, and boots. Underswap Rook is also markedly more timid and good natured, keeping the flamboyancy of his main timeline self but lacking in some of the bully bravado due to the fact that his parents are still alive in this AU. In Underswap he and Monster Kid are also best friends, and Rook often acts as Monster Kids surrogate older brother, looking out for him at all times, just as the Mighty Sans would any defenseless monster! (Though, as Underswap Monster Kid is much more willful than his original timeline counterpart, he often considers Rook to be "Cramping his style.") Underswap Rook is also not nearly as accomplished as a warrior, instead simply dressing the part and continuously providing Sans with a never ending stream of fan letters and mix tapes of his ukulele ballads, which Underswap Sans appreciates immensely. Underswap Rook's true passion is baking delicious sweets, though he sometimes has an issue with not eating the ingredients first. Also, as opposed to being armed with his father's sword, Underswap Rook instead has access to the Pure Aegis, an old peice of equipment his mother wore into battle. This mighty magical shield is nigh indestructible, and Rook would only retrieve it from the chest in his parents castle if it were a dire emergency. Neutral Routes Rook will either attempt to ambush the player if they buy more than three Nice Creams or ambush them after their battle with Papyrus. If Papyrus is killed, then Rook is impossible to spare as he will fight with all of his determination to avenge his hero. If Rook is spared and befriended prior to killing Papryus, then he will ambush the player in Hotland, decreeing that they are a "Smelly, filthy, savage!" and that he will be the player's executioner. If Rook is encountered via the ambush, in which he uses Annoying Dog as bait, he can be spared either by repeatedly trying to spare him until you are at low HP and he wonders if the merciful Papyrus would approve of him killing you or by saying flattering things about Papyrus enough to convince Rook that you are a kindred spirit. This will make Rook either pity you enough to befriend you or eagerly invite you to visit him at his "Super Secret Castle/Official Papyrus Fandom Clubhouse" at which point he will excitedly take his leave. If the player follows him through the Snowdin forest they will eventually discover his shack and initiate the hangout by entering. During the hangout, the player and Rook undergo several events and minigames, the player's actions in which improving or damaging Rooks rapport with them. Playing Mega Monster Beatdown the Game 4.5 Radical Edition!!! and losing causes Rook to pity the human but appreciate their effort. Winning impresses Rook greatly, as he has never been defeated before. (due more to no one knowing where the Super Secret Castle/Official Papyrus Fandom Clubhouse is than anything else he grudgingly admits) Afterwords, Rook challenges the player to a Nice Cream eating contest, either to lift their spirits after losing or as part of their initation into the Papyrus Fan Club. Winning earns Rooks immense respect, but also causes the player to black out from the Nice Cream headache. Losing leads to Rook boasting, but then remembering his manners and reminding the player that no one short of Papyrus could beat him as he is the "World Champion Nice Cream Eater!". After the player awakens from their Nice Cream coma or allows Rook to gloat some more about his "Gastric Might", the player is given the final challenge, with Rook either commenting that he'll let the eating contest slide or enthusiastically saying that there is one last step before joining the Fan Club. The player is then subjected to a thorough quiz about the Great Papyrus, with questions ranging from the feats he has accomplished to the color of his attire, with the final question being who is Papyrus' biggest fan. All the answers for this question simply say "The Mighty Rook!". Should the player pass by getting over half of the questions correct, Rook comments that your score is the best he has seen in a while, so there is no reason to feel inadequate. If the player fails then Rook fudges the score out of pity and admits you in anyway, stating that your "Enthusiasm Bonus Score" covers the nine missed questions. Should the player get a perfect ten out of ten, Rook launches into a "tasteful jig" and warmly welcomes them to the Papyrus Fan Club. After the player is admitted into the club, Rook takes them to the entrance of the "First International Papyrus Museum", which is simply a gallery of discarded effects, drawings, and hand made ice sculptures. After completing the tour, Rook asks the player what they think of the grand museum. The player can either complement the exhibit or call it a pile of junk. Insulting the museum hurts Rook deeply and they demand the player leave at once, commenting that they should have known better than to trust a human. The player will have no further contact with Rook unless they kill Papyrus, otherwise they will receive a message at the ending saying that Rook has become a "Human Hunter" and will mercilessly kill any human that dare enters the Underground from now on. Complementing the museum will lead to Rook calling the human the closest friend they ever had, and confesses that he is ashamed of himself as he has nought the courage to actually approach Papyrus. If the player so chooses, they can either encourage Rook to approach Papyrus or say that it is best they remain at a distance. The latter will lead to Rook living his life much as he always has before the human arrived, but more dedicated than ever to prove himself. The former will trigger a harebrained scheme culminating in serenading all of Snowdin with a masterfully composed ode to the Great Papyrus in the dead of night, this overjoys Papyrus, but is doubtless a night that will go down in history as "The Night No One Got Any Sleep". Uniting Rook with his idol leads to him becoming Papyrus' protege and depending on the ending either the Royal Bodyguard, (if Papyrus is the new leader of the Monsters) the head of the ever growing Papyrus Fan Club and Jr. Member of the Royal Guard, (Undyne is the new leader of the Monsters) the Jr. Sentry of Snowdin, (Toriel or Alphys is the new leader of the Monsters) or Commissioner of Musical Affairs. (if Mettaton is the new leader of the Monsters) If the player has already spared Papyrus, then he intervenes when Rook attacks them afterwords, asking why Rook would bully the human in such a manner. This stuns Rook into abject silence and Papyrus decrees that as an apology the two should get to know one another so that they can be friends. This leads to a similar pattern of events as befriending Rook during the ambush, but as opposed to playing a soaring ballad, Rook takes Papyrus on an impromptu tour of the Club House after he arrives to check up on the two. However, if the player insulted the museum, they will run into Papyrus on the way back to Snowdin, who is saddened by the fact that the two could not reconcile their differences. True Pacifist Route The first part of this route is identical to Rooks befriending rout in Neutral at the beginning. However, at the final battle when Flowey becomes Asriel Dreemurr, Rook leaps into battle along the players side. As Asriel and Rook explain during the battle, Rook was forgotten, not because Papyrus was a fool or because he didn't care for Rook, but because Rook is a glitch in the timeline. A misbegotten nothing, with no purpose. The revelation shakes the little monster to his core, but still he stands shoulder to shoulder with Frisk, tanking Asriel's attacks and dropping healing items up until Asriel's final attack. With a smile and a hearty chuckle, Rook takes the blow for the player, and dies happy that he made a difference. Rook's sacrifice gives the player the Determination they need to finish the battle. However, at the end of the Pacifist Run, it is noted that Rook was not revived like the rest of the Monsters, and simply cannot be revived as his Soul was never meant to be in the first place. It also seems that almost every monster has forgotten that Rook ever existed, their revival utterly erasing their memories of him. However, a few still have a vague memory of him. Papyrus states that he feels that someone is missing, but he can't quite say who. Sans will simply give the player a sad shrug when they ask about Rook. The player can choose to take the little monster's belongings and build a small grave in the heart of the Snowdin forest, right in front of his little abode. It is then revealed that of all the Monsters, Monster Kid remembers Rook in full, and comes to pay his respects to the humble grave, vowing to never forget "The coolest bully he ever had." Genocide Route Rook will either set up a clever ambush for the player using the Annoying Dog as bait while they rampage through the forests of Snowdin (the likelihood of this is dependent on how much Nice Cream, if any, the player has on them) or confront them on the way to Waterfall after they have slain Papyrus. If ambushed, Rook will state that in addition to having a SOUL which he can use to gain Papyrus' attention and approval, the player also bought too much Nice Cream and left little for him, so he intends to steal it from them. Upon his death he will state his confidence in the Great Papyrus' ability to stop you, and tells the Player to enjoy their path of destruction while it lasts, as it will surely end abruptly once Rook's idol steps in to finish them. Should the Player buy fewer than three Nice Creams or no Nice Cream altogether, Rook encounters you as a random encounter as you leave Snowdin and enter Waterfall. His demeanor, while still flamboyant, is much more serious and Rook makes his intent to kill the player clear when he draws the True Sword from the Wooden Sword. Should the Player attempt to Spare him at this point he will merely sling flamboyant curses at the Player and his attack pattern will be much more erratic. Upon dying in this encounter, he calls himself useless, and makes an ardent apology to Papyrus for failing to do what even he could not. Battle Attacks Wallop- A broad white line appears on the Bullet Box at the location of the SOUL and turns read when it strikes. Lesser Wallop- Only appears when at half HP, a broad white line appears horizontally or vertically and follows the SOUL before striking. Does less damage but homes rather well. Greater Wallop- Two broad white lines appear in the Bullet Box, either crossed diagonally or parallel at a horizontal angle. They turn red with one impact after the other. Greatest Wallop- Three broad white lines appear, either in a crossed diagonal formation or in three vertical strips. They turn red with one impact after the other, with a longer delay on the third strike. Shuriken Volley- A cloud of several white and blue shurikens launch themselves from the bottom of the Bullet Box and bounce about the Box. Shuriken Blizzard- The Bullet Box narrows and a rapid fire hail of white shurikens fire down from the top of the Bullet Box. The stream of shurikens follows the SOUL. Righteous Punch- The pale shadow of a spiked fist looms over the SOUL and comes down in a smash that shakes the Bullet Box. Knightly Kick- The pale shadow of a spiked boot looms over the SOUL and comes down in a smash that shakes the Bullet Box. Play Ukulele- Rook plays a power ballad on his electric ukulele, whose white and blue notes fall rapidly from the top of the Bullet Box. Castling- Rook tries to body slam the SOUL, his sprite suddenly darting to the right or the left off the scrren and a large white castle suddenly dashing across the bullet box, first crossing over from the opposite direction his sprite left from and charging over the top off the screen, and then the bottom of the bullet box in the other direction. Castling Supreme- Rook's sprite blurs and suddenly two castles sweep across the bullet box at the bottom and top twice in each direction, giving the SOUL only a tiny window to evade via a clockwise or counterclockwise circle. Genocide Attacks These series of attacks are only present in the Genocide run, and all of the Wallop type moves are replaced with Stabs and Slashes, as Rook no longer uses the Wooden Sword but the powerful True Sword. Parry- Rook uses the True Sword to block incoming attacks, the player must avoid landing an attack on the faint sword that appears on the attack bar to actually damage Rook. Stab- Rook's sprite poses, and suddenly thrusts his blade through the bullet box in the last location the SOUL was. Righteous Stab- A rapid succession of Stabs that will intercept the SOUL and land directly in front of its current path. Avenging Stab- Several blades punch under the bullet box at once and twist, spinning about and chasing the SOUL. Slash- Rook swings his sword, and a white scar appears across the bullet box and must be avoided before it turns bright white. Wrathful Slash- Three Slashes appear at once and go off one after the other. Hateful Slash- Rook opens into a frantic melee of slashes, ripping across the bullet box in a hectic and hard to doge fashion. Avalanche- Calling upon the Blue Soul power he learned by studying Papyrus, Rook slams the SOUL into the side of the bullet box, causing it to tremble and a rush of spiked snowballs to tumble down from the top of the box. Special Attacks: Neutral and Pacifist Checkmate!- A combination of two Lesser Wallops, a Shuriken Volley, and Greatest Wallop at once. SMELLY HUMAN!- A rapid succession of Knightly Kicks and Righteous Punches. Special Attacks: Genocide Long live the King!- An attack that turns the SOUL Blue, forcing it to the ground, and narrows out the box, forcing the SOUL to dash to the right as it is pursued by a Shuriken Volley and a Hateful Slash. Lamentation of the Forlorn- Rook starts and Avalanche and then proceeds to execute a Castling Supreme as well, the SOUL only turns blue for the slam in this Special Attack. Trueblade- Rook's sprite thrusts the True Sword high, where it glints, then points it menacingly at the SOUL. A hail of white colored swords will then fall upon the bullet box, pursuing the SOUL. Flavor Text Check *Gallantry and bravery in a rocky package -Neutral and Pacifist Encounter *Useless. -Genocide Encounter Turn Beginning *Rook strikes an intimidating pose. - Genocide Encounter *Rook cracks his knuckles. - Neutral Encounter after Killing Papyrus *Rook points his Wooden Sword at you with a heroic pose. - Pacifist or Neutral with Papyrus alive Encounter *Rook folds his arms and flaps them while making chicken sounds. - 1st Spare *Rook stomps a snowflake into the ground. - 2nd Spare *Rook wonders what Papyrus would do. - 3rd Spare *Rook is feeling sorry for you. - 4th Spare, Frisk at low HP *Rook weathers you attack with a tough-sounding laugh. - Attack at high HP *Rook twirls his sword with a confident swagger. - Frisk at Low HP *Rook is dragging his feet. - Low HP *Rook thrusts his Wooden Sword high into the air. - Rook readying a Greater Wallop *Rook readies a handful of Ice Shurikens. - Rook readying a Shuriken Volley *Rook licks an Ice Shuriken to intimidate you... but it gets stuck. - Rook readying a Shuriken Blizzard *Rook hurls a particularly flamboyant insult. - Spare on Genocide Route *Rook unlimbers his ukulele and plays "That Smelly Old Fishwoman". *Rook unlimbers his ukulele and plays "Checkmate Smelly Human!". *Rook unlimbers his ukulele and plays "The Greatest Royal Guardsman". *Rook unlimbers his ukulele and plays "Ode to the Glorious Bones". *Rook unlimbers his ukulele and plays "The Dirge of the Great Papyrus". - Played only if Papyrus has been slain Quotes By ''"Bwhahaha! Checkmate smelly human!"- Rook readying his Special Attack "Ugh, Y-ye think ye've got me? Bw *cough* hahaha...! Ye don't have anything human! Not so long as I, the Mighty Rook, still stand! The Great Papyrus will see! They'll all see!" ''-Rook at low health ''"Bwhahaha! Nice try human, trying to lower my guard with flirtation, but it won't work! Like any warrior worth his salt, I, the Mighty Rook, will not be waylaid by the charms of the enemy!" -''Rook when flirted with ''"These hands of mine... Useless... Useless... Forgive me, O Great Papyrus... I have failed ye." ''-Rook dies after the Player has killed Papyrus in the Genocide Route About ''Feel Free to Add~! Just be sure to use proper quote style~! Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male